The Nostalgia Critic
Character Synopsis The Nostalgia Critic is a cynical critic known for making reviews on nostalgic movies, usually with comically exaggerated rage. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. Doug Walker has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C to Low 2-C Verse: Channel Awesome Name: The Nostalgia Critic Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human, reviewer of bad movies Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, either Regeneration (Low-Godly; came back from having his body erased. His mind can form new bodies) or Resurrection (It could be this or regeneration), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, 3 or 4 come back to life whenever he dies, however, it's unclear if this is through Regeneration or Ressurection, and 6 possess a new version of Nostalgia Critic if his mind happens to be damaged beyond repair, as shown in "Battle of the Commercials"), Instinctive Reaction, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can forcibly remove a ghost from possessing someone, can push away text and pictures from his review), Matter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can create spontaneous explosions), Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Acausality, Duplication, Subjective Reality, Color Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can create freaky images), Teleportation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Necromancy (Turned Malcolm into a zombie), Creation, Magnetism Manipulation (Can shoot electromagnetic energy), Weapon Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Possession, Flight, Time Travel, Self-Destruction, Transformation, Precognition, possibly Size Manipulation, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Has sunglasses that allow him to resist his own neuralizers), and Soul Manipulation (His soul has left his body, making him impossible to kill with conventional soul based attacks), Rage Power, Berserk Mode Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level (Was able to fight the Nerd multiple times) to Universe Level+ (Controls every plot hole in the Channel Awesome universe. Shattered the “speed of time”. Destroyed an entire dimension in his love for Christmas) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to Planet Sha7u#o?Wz from earth, crossing several stars along the way, in a short timeframe) to Immeasurable (Shattered the speed of time itself) Lifting Ability: Superhuman to Immeasurable Striking Ability: Galaxy Class to Universal+ Durability: Galaxy Level to Universe Level+ Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with normal weapons, up to kilometers with powers Intelligence: Expert on being a critic. He also has some combat experience, but he does have his moments of idiocy Weaknesses: His temper, hearing the word "Christmas" makes him go berserk, any mention of a "Bat Credit Card" makes him go insane. Other Attributes List of Equipment: A pistol *'Optional Equipment:' Shotgun, proton pack, super suit that can fire electricity, grenades, whip, memory erasing neutralizers, LMGWTF 9000, energy gloves Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Channel Awesome Category:Regenerators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Insane Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elastic Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Duplication Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionist Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Cloth Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Self-Destructors Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Size Users Category:Rage Power Category:Berserkers